Futa-Ben
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Sinful is bored Sinful is horny Sinful's been re-watching Ben Ten and found fan art of genderbent Ben Let's have a little fun
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, time for a little experimental story, heh. The patrons voted that I try out something new, so my on-going stories will take a backseat for awhile while I work on some new ideas.**

 **Before you start, note 1. I recommend looking of a few pics of genderbent Ben, because I've not yet seen one that isn't adorable XD**

 **2\. I'll still be using the name 'Ben' for her. I looked it up, and while uncommon Ben can be an abbreviation of two different female names, Benita or Benjamina, so just take it as read that the Ben is meant to be an abbreviation of one of them, lol, and**

 **3\. This story will take place a sort of combination AU, with genderbent Ben, only the aliens I personally care about (unless I can be convinced on Discord to add others), and where various events from throughout the series have already occurred much earlier in time.**

 **4\. If you like this story and want me to continue working on it passed just a three or four chapters, feel free to become a sinfulnature1123 patron and vote on it ^-^ or vote against it if you like XD**

* * *

Ben entered the RV, looking over her shoulder.

No one had followed her back, nor was anyone inside. She sighed in relief, calling out to make sure no one was around to interrupt her. Ben flopped down on her bunk bed, glancing around the RV once more to make doubly sure she was alone.

Upon confirming she was, Ben hurredly undid her pants and freed her member. She sighed in relief at not feeling so restrained any longer, gripping her length and beginning to stroke herself desperately.

She had gotten so little release lately, times when she had enough time alone to do so having been quite few and far between since the summer started. But that wasn't the only thing that had been leaving her pent up.

Ben grit her teeth, stroking herself faster as memories of a few people she'd met during the summer thus far returned to her mind.

She would have been more than content to just pump herself to rather unsavory thoughts of her school crush Julie, as she'd been doing the entire latter half of the school year leading up to the summer, but now other thoughts occupied her fantasies.

She imagined Kai's moans as she rode her, the lovely dark skinned girl crying out how much she wanted Ben's rod deeper. She could mentally see Tiffany and Attea stripping down, lustful looks in their eyes as they beckoned Ben closer to them.

She pictured Kevin's scrappy body with the clothes ripped away, biting her lip in a bit of disappointment with herself as she squirmed, moved her free hand to push her pants down further, lowering said hand down between her legs to rub her moist slit as she continued to stroke her cock.

In her mind she imagined it was Eunice doing it, copying Ben's own cock to fuck her with it. She shuddered as the thoughts in her mind began to spill over into each other.

In her mind's eye she saw Ester kissing Julie heatedly, arms stretching across her body to grope her aggressively as Ben moved behind her to enter her roughly.

Ben didn't realize how aggressively she was toying with herself, fingers pushing deeper into her pussy as her other hand stroked up and down her full length, slowly coated with her own precum. Her hips pumped hard up and down, practically bouncing her lower half as she continued to fantasy, wanting to do so many things to the many she'd et over the summer; wanting as many to do things to her.

She'd had urged before this summer of course, but they'd only amplified since it started, more rapidly than was reasonable even for an aggressive futa.

Perhaps her growing interest in both genders and her inability to express it anyway was responsible, perhaps something about the alien forms she took was causing more primal desires to come to the surface, perhaps she'd been exposed to some kind of lust inducing chemical at some point, perhaps some combination. Ben didn't know, and she couldn't even begin to care as she felt herself getting closer.

Her member twitched in her hand as she recalled almost on instinct one of her lower moments.

Some time back she'd been so desperate to get off in the little time she'd had before the others would be back that she'd resorted to rifling through her own cousin's dirty laundry. Ben felt ashamed of how quickly she'd cum after pressing Gwen's panties against her face, taking in her scent like a mad pervert.

Not the hardest she'd ever cum to thoughts of her cousin. It would have to take second place, just above the day they'd spent at the beach and just below the time she'd ogled her while she was stretching in her Lucky Girl get up.

She'd tried forcing herself to stop, and she'd managed not to physically do anything around Gwen or involving her possessions, but thoughts of her only grew more common on the few occasions she had to pleasure herself.

She tried to tell herself it was just because of proximity. She was sharing a lot of space with her cousin and hadn't been around many others of the male or female persuasion to keep her mind occupied.

Unfortunately now that she was nearly halfway through the summer and had met enough people to form an entire mental orgy, she had no excuse for Gwen being the primary focus of it.

The only thing more shameful to Ben than the fact that she was stroking herself to Gwen was how quickly she came was she accepted that she was doing it, crying out in pleasure as she soaked one hand and coated the other, body shuddering with the release.

She relaxed on the bed, panting heavily as she relished the satisfaction. She caught her breath gradually, taking note of the mess she'd made on and around herself.

Much time as she felt she had, she'd just barely have time to clean it up and get changed. She got up, wiping her hands and putting a blanket over her bed, effectively buying herself time in case one of them returned to the RV ahead of time.

All she had to do now was get her pants and underwear changed to a pair without cum of both kinds on it and she could set to the task of cleaning it from her bed as well. She pushed her pants and underwear the rest of the way down her legs, standing up from the bed and moving to hide them so she could clean them in secret at some later date.

When she turned back to get her other others on though, she shuddered a bit at being naked from the waist down in the RV. She glanced over at Gwen's bed, member slowly started to rise back up again. She mentally cursed herself. She'd just gotten done. She didn't have time to go again she told herself.

But as the idea of getting Gwen's perfectly made and clean bed a bit dirty entered her mind, Ben suppressed a whimper, deciding she might be able to risk it…


	2. Chapter 2

Much as Ben had found a love of fighting with her alien forms, and much as she liked to pretend she hated time spent in clothing stores and the like, she couldn't help but admit that it felt good to just relax and do some shopping now and then.

She had gotten closer with her cousin than she had expected she would, if not in the way she couldn't help but fantasize now and then.

Ben and Gwen had been set loose in the mall while their grandpa went in search of what he referred to simply as 'ingredients,' leaving them to simply worry what foods they would be faced with. They did have a bit of fun though as they tried on new outfits, much struggle as Gwen had getting Ben to try it.

Once she did though, Ben was struggling to hide her enjoyment, having favored her tomboyish look; though it was good to know she could totally pull off full fem if she chose. Gwen even got Ben to try on a skirt, and after seeing how well it suited her, Ben decided to actually get it.

The two continued their time through the mall happily, but things slowly started to… complicate. Ben had gotten used to being able to… 'relieve tension' regularly, but hadn't been able to yet this morning, having gone directly from bed, to a battle with muggers, to the mall.

She felt she could handle herself though and wait until later, not wanting to just drop her time with Gwen and bail. But things only complicated more as she waited longer, mostly because of the nature of their clothes shopping. Gwen insisted they try on swimsuits so they'd have something when they went to the beach. Ben had gotten her to relent on making her try them, but she nonetheless tried them on herself, asking Ben's opinion on each.

Ben's teeth chewed a little more into the inside of her cheek as she looked over each of Gwen's potential swimsuits, her stiffness making itself more and more apparent, necessitating less and less comfortable sitting position to avoid it being noticed. Slowly her fantasies, usually kept confined to times of relieving her neediness, began to come to her.

She pictured herself ambushing Gwen in the changing booth, forcing her over and forcing herself in deep, pictured the confused expression of those outside the changing booth and wails of pleasure and cries for more echoed out of it.

Her member twitched, demanding attention, needing to be tended to immediately. Even when Gwen had ceased trying on swimsuits it persisted, moving at all becoming a hassle of trying not to look suspicious as she kept her hardness hidden.

This was part of the reason she hated skirts, looking good in them or not. Eventually she couldn't take it any longer. It was seeing Gwen trying on a cute, sporty outfit for fun that had pushed her over the edge.

She blurted out some hasty excuse about needing to go to the bathroom before breaking into a full tilt sprint and making a beeline out of the mall.

Ben stormed back to the RV, hurrying inside. She laid on her bed, taking a moment to relax and calm herself. Desperate as her body still was for attention, the urge was less nightmarishly intense now that she was in comfortable, familiar surroundings.

She lifted her skirt and lowered her underwear, sighing happily as her stiffness was freed, standing at attention.

She gripped it, closing her eyes and letting the fantasies that had previously plagued her mind now aid her pleasure and she began to stroke herself, hand gliding along her shaft as she pictured herself with Gwen, this time more confident and actually able to confess her desires.

She imagined Gwen being open to them, even eager, and hurrying to find some empty room or hidden space in the mall where they could have fun together.

She groaned as her picked up the pace, moaning her cousin's name softly as she stroked herself harder. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough, but it would need to do for now. And it might have… if when Ben opened his eyes, she wasn't met with Gwen standing in the RV, red faced and wide-eyed, as she stared at Ben.

From where she stood she could likely see not only Ben's member, dripping pre over her own hand, but her sopping wet slit. Ben's blood cooled into icy slush as he realized she must also have heard her moaning her name.

"I.. came to check on you," Gwen explained, evidently feeling that she was as much in need to explain herself as Ben, "You said you had to use the bathroom, but then bolted out of the entire building. Figured there was something wrong. Just.. wasn't expecting it to be..."

Gwen trailed off, her attempts to remain composed just making things worse it seemed. Ben couldn't look her in the eyes, and just waited for the mockery to follow.

They'd gotten on each other's good sides, and they'd both liked being friendly, but now all Ben could do was brace herself for a painful return to how things had been before.

But instead of screaming and shouting, instead of laughing, or even just leaving the RV for Ben to stew in her own humiliation, Gwen simply sat down on the bed next to her cousin.

"If it helps.. I uh.. Already kinda knew." Gwen said, the ice in Ben's veins becoming permafrost.

"You aren't exactly subtle about it," Gwen points out, "Once I found out, I did a little research on alt genders like you. I wasn't going to mention anything if you didn't say anything to me, figured you'd probably be pretty embarrassed about it."

"Gee, ya think?" Ben questioned, finally having gained enough composure to move and hide herself beneath the blanket, "Figures you'd find some way to bring this back to studying."

"One of the things that I found while doing so," Gwen continued, "Is how some futas tend to experience a sort of.. Intense surge of lust. You've got a higher natural libido than normal genders."

"How.. are you talking about this like it isn't a big deal?" Ben questioned.

"Well… I guess I just don't see why it has to be one." Gwen said with a shrug, "It's just a physical thing that you experience, making a big thing of it would be like making a big thing of any other natural process. We agreed to call a truce of teasing over puberty based things before, remember? We even started helping each other."

It was true. They'd mutually realized that there would be no winners in that particular war and called it even before it could even really get going, and had been there to help each other when they could.

"Maybe… we still can?" Gwen said, her face growing to match the redness as Ben's, both blushing harder as a tent formed in the blanket… before Gwen leaned over to remove it.

* * *

 **Oh, by the way, if you're reading this within a week of when it was posted, then you still have time to vote in the sinfulnature1123 patron poll for what stories to focus on going forward. You have to be a patron mind you, but so long as you remain one until after the voting is finished a week from this being posted, you can un-patron right after and still have your vote count. If you remain a patron though, you can gain writing requests and support the writing ^^ just a thought.**

 **Also apologies if you do actually read every chapter and have seen the shameless plug upteen times by now. I just know that not every reader reads every story, so its safer to just add it to them all, but I do recognize that to avid readers it could get a bit tiresome ^^U**


End file.
